What's Wrong With Me?
by WarFrog
Summary: Akiko is - what else - Reincarnated in the Narutoverse. Lucky her she's born around the same time as Naruto! Follow her as she mucks around in the Narutoverse. Will she make things better or worse by being there? OC Semi-SI
1. Chapter 1

**»Prolong»**

Hello there, I'm Akiko Koizumi or Koizumi Akiko. Yeah, it's a weird way of saying your name, but it's the Japanese way. I guess. I don't really know. I know people in North America don't introduce themselves in that way, so I'm assuming it's a Japanese thing… Also that's how characters in anime say their names.  
Hmm? Why do I know about Western American stuff? Well, you're not going to believe this - It's totally crazy.

I was reincarnated. Yeah! I know, craaaazzy.  
Before I died, I was Faith Carrie Kay- My parents had me when they were young. Good thing I wasn't named 'Faith-Unity Carrie Kay' and yes, my parents were actually going to name me that until my Granny stepped in and made them realize what my initials were going to be. My dad liked country singers and my mom loved him enough at the time to let him name me, thus the name.

I'm okay with… Any name, to be honest. My brothers had a gazillion nicknames for me, which I guess made me more prone to responding to, heh, anything. I'd probably respond to any kind of name or nickname. It doesn't matter to me.  
When did I die? Erm, I just turned seventeen. I was out walking at night and I noticed it was close to eleven o'clock. Eleven o'clock is when my Granny - who I lived with at the time - came home from Bingo. She didn't like me walking out late at night. She said it was dangerous where we lived and heh, I sure wish I had listened to her now. Yep, you can see where this is going.  
I was two blocks away from my house and I knew if I cut through my old elementary school and hopped the fence I'd be home and my Granny would never know I was out, again.  
I walked through the darkened, deserted blacktop, pretending I was the last person in the world. The eerie clink of the swing set from the wind certainly helped me get in the thought process of being utterly alone. Maybe that's why I didn't realize I was being followed? Too in to a stupid, weird fantasy.

I made it to the fence that surrounded my backyard. By this point, I was starting to get scared, just the tiniest amount, okay? It was dark and I was - or so I thought - alone.  
I grabbed the top of the wooden fence and started to pull myself up to hop over when I got yanked backwards. I let out a squeak and jerked forward trying to get away. Obviously, it didn't work…

And then I don't remember anymore. It's blank. Nothing there. I guess it was traumatic. I don't care. I wish I listened to my Granny though, instead of rolling my eyes and thinking 'you're just paranoid. Those things don't. _Fucking! Happen! Anymore_!'

But, you know, _whatever. _I'm not even mad. AT ALL. Not at all…

Sorry, I had to go have lunch with my brother. He's, like, thirteen years older than me, so he's erm - ten plus six is sixteen plus three is nineteen - he's nineteen! He used to be a jean-nean. Whatever that is. He quit to raise me after our parents died. They died during the nine-tailed attack. I guess it's, like, a bomb that erm, has a-a-a. I'm not sure actually. I'll ask him later.

Right, so you know how I said I was in Japan or implied it. While I don't think I'm in Japan or even close to it. Since no one knows what English is, but that could be because this place is in the boonies - There's no PSPs, Playstations, cellphones, and other stuff you'd think Japan would have. Japan is suppose to be the most technologically advanced place in the world, right?

I`m not in Japan though, so it`s a moot point. I think.

My reason for this, for not being in Japan or even near it are number one: the people here call it Konohagakure - A Japanese sounding name, but it means the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or by the Leaves. Secondly, it`s suppose to be a ninja village. A ninja village. Japan doesn't have those. Does it? No. It does not.

Thirdly, the people can do crazy fucking BULLSHIT! LIKE JUTSUS! JUTSUS!  
And I don't remember people being able to do that from when I was alive. At least I don't think so… Fuck. I don't know. I don`t know. Maybe animes? Urgh, I can't do this. I don't want to join the academy. I don't want to be a ninja like Kaii.  
I want to go home.

I want to be alive again.

I want my old goddamn life back. Not here. Oh, God, not here.

I wish I didn`t remember my _before _life.

Why couldn't I forget?

Why can't I be normal.  
I don't want to be _here_.

Please, please God, make me forget. Please… Pleeeeaaasssseeee…

* * *

A.N: I don't know what happened. It wasn't suppose to be so angsty at the end. It was suppose to be about a funny OC, who went a little crazy from her death and was talking to a bug, explaining things. Akiko is crazy though. Surprise.

She`s only six right now and her brain is unable to grasp certain things. Should I be telling you this? Is that bad story telling?

I`d appreciate it if you left a review on what you thought about it. Bad grammar? Tell me. Stupid or bad concept? Tell me. Just don't like it? Tell me why. Like it? Again, tell me why. Does it not convoy Akiko`s emotion properly? Tell me.

Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.  
Please?

P.S. The quality won't be good at the moment, but I'm not sure where to post it to get it critiqued? If you know anywhere, it'd be awesome if you told me. I might rewrite it once I re-read it and don't like things.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So, I'm super busy with school and complicated life stuff. I'm still writing. I posted a better version of the What's Wrong with Me prolong. I think it's better. So, check it out and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it.


	3. AN - Blah Blah Blah

I'm scrapping this for the following reasons.

1.) I've only read up to the wave arc, with Haku and the sword guy. I've watched the anime further. Thus my understanding of the Naruto-verse isn't fantastic. I don't think I understand the characters enough to accurately portray them.

2.) I have no idea where I'd go with the story or plot. I don't want it to end up going on for chapters and chapters and then being unfinished when it's like, the 107th chapter because I've either ran out of ideas or I've just got bored with it.

Also, does anybody know where I can find things on the Naruto-verse, like theories, world building, and just... theories. I'd super appreciate it. I want to understand this universe before I play in it. :D

XOXO

Warfrog


End file.
